Their Ten Moments
by Akatsuki Riot
Summary: A KiMa ten song drabble challenge.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER. 'Nuff said :I

* * *

1. What Hurts The Most – Rascal Flatts

Sure, Death the Kid could let out tears every now and then. That's what the kind of life allowed him to do. Especially in this cruel world. It didn't bother him. And some days, he would just pretend he was okay when everyone knew he wasn't. Of course he'd be like this, who wouldn't after losing someone you loved and committed your life to for three years?

Maka Albarn was everything to him. She was his beautiful, kind, warm-hearted and loving, symmetrical girl. So, it hurt when he found out the day after she and Soul took the dangerous mission that she died in battle. He couldn't take it. All the memories of them being together had suddenly rushed to him, hitting him full force as he had sank to his knees and screamed out his pain, hot tears rolling down his cheeks. It pained him to know that he would never get to wake up to that cheery laughter in the morning, or gaze into her soft grassy eyes. What hurt him the most though, was that he still had one more thing to tell her as he gripped the small silver round object tighter in his hand.

* * *

2. Mine – Taylor Swift (AU)

_The first time she met him was at a small, local café where she had agreed to meet up with an old friend to catch up with. Maka had come back home for college and, upon hearing that she was back, Tsubaki gladly invited her to this place. It felt good to be home. Nothing had really changed although she might've. She let down her ash blonde hair instead of the pigtails she had when she was younger. Her round, forest eyes became softer and kinder. Her body developed into a fine and slender body that all guys admired. _

_It wasn't until did she open the café door and sat down waiting for her friend did she realize him. His piercing golden eyes and black hair with three strange white lines, her face flushed as she noticed him glancing at her. He gave a small smile and greeted her, notepad in hand. His voice was smooth as he spoke. "Hello, what can I get you, beautiful?" After that, she was his, completely and utterly his._

Maka laughed as she reminisced with her husband. "You were such a sweet guy even back then, Kid." The said man shrugged with a playful smirk, "What can I say? All I know is you're the best thing that's ever been mine."

She'd definitely have to re-thank Tsubaki again for inviting her to the cafe that day.

* * *

3. Please Don't Go- Mike Posner

Death the Kid groaned in his sleep as he felt the first rays of sunshine hit his face, lowering his face into the bare back of another and tightening his grip around the unknown petite waist. His eyes suddenly flew open as memories of last night came to him; him going on a date with her, watching a movie on the couch in his house with her and somehow, ending up having a passionate ending in bed. A small smile flitted across his lips as he remembered her confession during the movie and how she promised she'd still be there in the morning. Another, more feminine, groan brought him out of his thoughts as the other moved, her hair splayed over the pillows and her face before making an attempt to get out of bed. Kid worried for a split second and instantly drew her closer to him, mumbling into her back loud enough for her to hear, "Don't go…"

Maka simply laughed and lay back down, smiling. "I was only going to get breakfast."

* * *

4. Blinded (When I See You) – Third Eye Blind

Their break up was horrible to both. But, truth be told, Death the Kid didn't want it to be like this at all. He didn't want both of them to be heartbroken and miserable, he wanted the exact opposite. Now, even though they were still friends, every time he saw her, he felt like he was blinded by her. Like he was staring at the sun or something. Maka Albarn was an aura of radiance to him. Too bad he didn't know she felt the same.

* * *

5. Difficult Love - Gumi Megpoid

Okay, sure she was a 'bookworm', as Soul liked to call her, but that didn't mean she minded it sometimes. Even though it may have not seemed like it to others, but she had a wide love for romance novels. Only ironic thing was, no matter how easy or hard it seemed for the main character to confess their love, Maka could only compare and deduce that her confession was not easy, but harder. I mean, in some eyes, they'd probably think why would anyone go out with a boring, tiny-tit, bookworm like her? Although any normal guy would though. They'd see that she had grown in those aspects, especially her body. Damn those long legs of hers.

Nonetheless, she could still never confess her love to Kid. Pfft, and Soul made it sound as if it was the easiest thing in the world. That's why, when Kid sat next to her in class, she quickly hid her 'letter of love' under her books and smiled. _One day_, she thought.

_One day, I'll solve this difficult love problem and give it to him to answer._

* * *

6. When Can I See You Again – Wreck-It Ralph OST (Rockleetist Cover)

There was something in the air that you could definitely tell was pure love. With those two, it was like they were joined at the hip the moment they began hanging out together. Her sweet laughs filled the night air along with his. Maka held his hand as they walked towards the entrance of the Death City carnival. She smiled again. "I had fun Kid. Tonight was amazing. Well, it's been fun, but it's getting late and Soul is probably complaining about late dinner." Grass colored orbs rolled. The said boy nodded and chuckled in agreement before letting her depart. Something inside him already missed her despite her being only a few feet away. Not wanting to let his chance leave, he quickly jogged up to her and called out her name.

"W-Wait, Maka! When can we do this again?" He asked with some hopefulness in his voice despite his uncommonly shy smile. Her pigtails whipped around as she looked back, giggling before walking again.

"Call me tomorrow and you'll know." Kid sighed with a smile as he looked at her disappearing figure. He was hopelessly in love.

* * *

7. Dirty Little Secret – All American Rejects

What would most people think when they looked at Shinigami-sama's son, Death the Kid? Most would think he was handsome, cunning, smart, rich and other typical things. But no one would have thought he'd be the one to keep secrets. Though this secret came with a name and beautiful symmetry, Maka Albarn. But, it's okay, no one had to know, as long as he knew about her being his, he was completely happy.

* * *

8. First Date – Blink 182

Death the Kid had never been more nervous in his entire 17 years of life. Not even when it came to dangerous missions or defeating kishin of all kinds. But this very day was important to him, today was his and Maka's very first date. That, and add to Spirit secretly watching him, he had a valid reason to be nervous. When Maka opened the door to reveal herself, a light blue and white lace blouse and black pencil skirt on, he felt his breath hitch and cheeks flush. The girl's face also became red, but smiled anyways as she yelled to her lazy roommate she was leaving.

To him, her smile was the one of the symmetrical things he loved about her. It was so kind and made him melt. As he gently took his hand in hers, he grinned before leading her to his car. He was definitely going to make this first date their best, with the exception of her dad following them around.

* * *

9. Ocean Avenue – Yellowcard

Kid aimlessly walked down the streets he once knew as a teen, taking a right down the next street and heading to a small closed off area where he would always meet up and sit with her at night. Just the two of them. It was their spot and no one else's. He remembered when they were both sixteen, both of them would just talk about endlessly anything and everything. They would stay up the whole night just to be in each other's presence. Turning back, he let his feet take him down another street where he saw the makeshift outdoor beach his father created for them in this god forsaken desert city. Golden eyes became half-lidded as he remembered how at night, they would choose to walk along the sand and talk more or just play around in the shallow water. He missed being 18, maybe he could have kept her here and not lost out in who knows where now.

If he could find her now, he'd make things better, give her a better life and ask her to marry him so they could explore the world together. Although now, that idea seemed impossible. Kid looked up into the night sky, his eyes glazed over while thinking. He regretted his decision. A sigh escaped his lips, _I'm sorry Maka, but I miss you… I know somewhere, somehow, we'll be together again._

* * *

10. All My Heart – Sleeping With Sirens

There were so many things Kid could say he loved about Maka, though he didn't know if what he said would come out right. The same could be said for Maka, there were many things she could say she loved about him. To him, she always made him feel okay and sometimes, when his OCD would kick in, he would say he could never be better than scum, she would hug him, softly telling him he was perfect as he was. Maka Albarn had all of his heart. Then he thought back to one summer they spent together. He vividly remembered how she timidly asked if they would ever make it, him replying with a loving smile, "Only if it's right."

For all Maka could care, people could talk all they wanted about them, as long as she was with him, they didn't matter. All that mattered was that he made her feel loved and that she knew it. Death the Kid had all of her heart, and she couldn't have cared less what people said.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it! I feel I made them abit OOC, but I dunno. If I did, review please and tell me what you thought. Thank you!


End file.
